Rosa Darcy A Tragic Tale
by JessieRose
Summary: Rosa Darcy has blackmailed her way on to the luxury liner, not for herself but for the benefit of her charge, the home sick Mia Dudley. But now she is aboard can she survive the perilous crossing?
1. Rosa Darcy

A/N This is just a prologue introducing my character: - Rosa Darcy. This is the story of her experiences on the Titanic. Sorry for the slow start, but it does get better. (I hope!!) Please r&r, constructive criticism welcome!!  
  
A/N2 Thanks to a suggestion from AbbieNormal182 I have rewritten this chapter to add a physical picture of Rosa. So the reader knows what she looks like.  
  
And thanks to JeanieBeanie33 for such a nice review!! ^_^  
  
Chapter One ~ Rosa Darcy  
  
The seven year old girl found unconscious, lying in the rain on the cobbled streets, stood before her superiors a dashing healthy young lady of fifteen. The years had been hard on her, the weary lines creased her face, her eyes held buckets of unshed tears, and her tongue held many secrets that would never be uttered. She had seen an awful lot in her short life.  
  
Rosa Darcy was a polite, quiet girl, more of a seen and not heard sort of person. She lived in the shadows, trying desperately to avoid any notice or attention. But that was hard, everything was hard in the work house.  
  
She tried to block such horrid thoughts from her mind, she was here now, with a chance to pull herself from the gutter, perhaps the only chance she was ever going to get.  
  
She tried to swallow the fear away inside her, she closed her eyes trying avidly to remember every piece of advice given to her by Mistress Larkson. She was sure don't close your eyes was one of them, and opened them miserably.  
  
Her hand strayed subconsciously to her stomach, when she saw it, she dropped it to her side.  
  
"We're going to give you a trail, Miss Dracy." The master muttered, his wife stared at him, clearly disapproving with his decision. But he was the man of the house, and the final decision rested on him.  
  
He nodded his head. "Yes, we have decided to give you a chance."  
  
Rosa felt a burst of happiness run through her entire body, never had she been called 'Miss. . .' before. She smiled in disbelief. This was it, her chance.  
  
"Thank you so much, sir." She said, bowing her head. She tried to rid the accent from her voice, making sure to pronounce her words properly, as Mistress Larkson instructed. "I hope ye, you won't regret it." Her hands shook as she spoke. This was her chance.  
  
"I hope we won't." His wife replied, coldly, surveying the girl in front of her. "You may leave, Kella will show you to your quarters."  
  
Rosa bowed her head once more and turned from the room. She laughed with happiness as she entered the servant's quarters. The room she shared with three others was far nicer then the one she had previously occupied. But she did not sleep well, her dreams came to haunt her, pulling at her sleep and making her cry out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*  
  
How she ended up unconscious while the rain fell steadily on top of her, Rosa was never quite sure. All she knew is that from the age of seven, she had lived and worked in the work house. The rooms were cramped, the food was little, and the labour hard, but Rosa dared not utter a word of complaint or disrespect to those who ruled over her. She worked her life under the shadow of the rod, in constant fear of Mistress Larkson.  
  
The girls she lived with, too strived just to survive the life they had been given. There were a few tearaways, who attempted to run away, or break the rules. Rosa never saw them again. She was often told during her short life. "Be grateful for what ye get, girl." Girl, for eight years of her life, that was her name, her identity. She was Girl. And before then. . .she could not remember. The other work house girls had given her the name of Rosa, and she herself had chosen Dracy. It was indeed a depressing thought not to know one's real name.  
  
For those few miserable years of childhood, if such a life could be referred to 'childhood', her naturally blond hair, was tinged with dirt, what would have been a beautiful face was grimy with dirt and pain. Her eyes were closed, and nobody dared look inside, scared of what they might find. She had never looked at herself in a mirror. The only time she caught sight of her own appearance was when it was raining, she would stare into the murky puddles, horrified at the reflection that stared back at her. Or peer into the grimy windows trying to decipher her face through the dirt. It is sad indeed to see a child who does not know how to smile. For no smile had ever appeared on that girl's face.  
  
Rosa had kept her head above water, but she was so quiet that none of the other girls really liked her. As soon as she reached fourteen, Mistress Larkson started to search for work for her. Normally the children would go and work in the cotton mills, or factories. But every so often one lucky child was taken on as maid, a very lowly maid of course. Too lowly for a normal girl. Rosa was to be that lowly maid.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~  
  
And that was how Rosa ended up in the Dudley household. She was maid to the maids. And never saw the family again, after that first interview. That was the proper way to be, the housekeeper told her. Rosa was as quiet as she had been in the workhouse. Making no friends, but also no enemies. I mean, you cannot fall out without someone if you never talk to them. And so Rosa survived for two years, living below the stairs, skulking around like a cockroach hiding from daylight. And then came her big break. The arrival of little Amelia Dudley. 


	2. Amelia Dudley

A/N Thanks to my reviews so far, it's dead encouraging to know people are reading and liking your story, anyway on with the next chapter. . .  
  
Chapter Two ~ Amelia Dudley  
  
The Master and his wife, or Sir Dudley and Lady Gwendolyn, had no children of their own. They had tried for years, fought their way through several miscarriages and still borns, but had still not produced a child. Lady Gwendolyn had given up, and decided to settle down, but Sir Dudley could not rest until he had an heir. And the closest relative he had was his widowed sister-in-law.  
  
Chase Willows was what some called 'a child of the earth', no fit person to be entertained in Dudley Manor of course. But she was his only relative, and she had done what he and his wife had failed to do. Produced a child.  
  
It was quickly decided on that Chase must kept away, but what of her daughter? What if they were to bring little Amelia Dudley to stay with them? After all she would have a much better start in life then if she remained with her mother.  
  
Chase was happy to oblige, children had never really been her thing, and Amelia Dudley arrived at the Manor a robust, and mischievous five year old, fresh from America.  
  
Rosa had progressed little in her two years at Dudley Manor, her hands still shook, she still dropped the expensive china cups, and her nightmares visited as soon as she closed her eyes. Once again she withdrew into the shadows, making no friends with the other maids. They thought her snobby, and self righteous so ignored her anyway.  
  
Amelia was downtrodden by her aunt and uncle, her adorable spirit had been pulled away from her, more so every second she spent in the manor. The girl who had never cried, was reduced to a thousand tears as her aunt chided her over a ripped dress. Amelia had never ripped a dress before, simply because they were so tattered all ready , no one had noticed. Back at home she spent her days outdoors, near the pond, climbing tress or playing games. Her aunt and uncle had been horrified to find how little knowledge she had when she first arrived. But Amelia did not have the brain capacity to learn, nor did she want to. And the hours spent in the school room with Miss Price were some of the worst of her life.  
  
She ran from the room, and down the servant's doors heading for the kitchen. Just as shot through the door, Rosa was coming out carefully balancing three china plates, two cups and saucers in her arms.  
  
"Ahhh!" She screamed, as they smashed to the floor.  
  
Amelia looked down at the mess, in shock, before staring fearfully up into the eyes of the maid.  
  
Rosa lifted her finger to her mouth and smiled. "I won't tell anyone." She said, softly kneeling down to pick up the broken pieces.  
  
Amelia kneeled down also, and Rosa saw her eyes tinged with red pain.  
  
"Have you been crying?" She asked.  
  
Amelia nodded. "Aunty Gwendolyn says I've ripped my dress, but it didn't matter at home. I want to go home." The child said, miserably.  
  
"Aunty Gwendolyn!" Rosa exclaimed. "The mistress is your aunt?"  
  
Amelia nodded, unhappily.  
  
"Where are your parents?"  
  
She shrugged. "Mommy said I had to come here." She sniffed.  
  
"I could sew the dress up for you."  
  
"You could!?" The little girl exclaimed.  
  
Rosa nodded with a laugh. "You know what, I don't much like it either. But you should always try and make the best of a bad situation, that's what Misstress Larkson told me." She pulled the girl up on to her feet, and led her to her room. There she patched the dress up neatly.  
  
Amelia examined it happily, a smile smeared across her grubby, tear stained face. "Thank you." She said, she leaned up and kissed Rosa on her cheek, before running from the room. Rosa lifted her hand up and held it there for several minutes, she had never been kissed before.  
  
And what followed was more then Rosa had ever dreamed possible. It appeared that Amelia had not stopped talking about her, and in want of a bit of peace Lady Dudley had allowed Rosa to become Amelia's maid.  
  
Doors were opening up for her, she now had the friendship of the heir to Dudley Manor. Not that Rosa gave that the slightest consideration, money was not all it was cracked up to be. She valued the friendship of the little girl far more then what it could bring her.  
  
And what did this desired friendship between mistress and maid bring to Rosa? Her ticket on the ship of dreams, her ticket to America. Her ticket to hell. 


	3. I don't 'member!

A/N I wrote this chapter several times before I was happy with it. Thanks to my reviewers so far!!  
  
Chapter Three ~ "I don't 'member."  
  
Titanic. It was the word on everyone's lips. The grand, the beautiful, the ship of dreams. Amelia talked about it none stop, but one look from lady Gwendolyn was enough to silence her.  
  
Lady Gwendolyn hated the talk of the ship, mainly because she was not to travel on it. She had no need to go to America, and her husband put his foot down on spending his fortune on a useless passage across the world. He was no sailor, the motion of the sea sent him sick.  
  
"But darling, it is the grandest ship in the World, there will never be another like it."  
  
Sir Dudley shook his head. "The answer is still no."  
  
"I'd love to go on the ship." The seven year old told Rosa.  
  
Rosa shook her head. "You can get that dream right out of your head, young missy. Only a miracle would get Sir Dudley to change his mind."  
  
"I bet you could," she said, mischievously.  
  
"What on earth do you mean by that?" Rosa exclaimed, blushing slightly.  
  
"He likes you." She continued.  
  
"That is quite enough, Mia, now turn round." Rosa pushed her charge round so she sat facing the mirror. She began to brush her curls back, and twisted them up on to her head. After her hair was done, Mia jumped up.  
  
She had been at Dudley Manor a total of two years, and in those twenty four months she had heard neither hide nor hair of her mother. It depressed her greatly, and there were some days when all she spoke about was her home back in the country. Rosa felt extremely sorry for her.  
  
"Time for lessons." Rosa muttered.  
  
Mia nodded and left her quarters for the schoolroom. Poor child, Rosa thought. Rosa used her free time to wonder around the town. It was there she met Imogen Farmer, the local blacksmith's daughter.  
  
"Lookie 'ere Rosa." She cooed, as her friend walked past.  
  
"Imogen, how are you?"  
  
Imogen smiled. "Never better, lookie what Lance bought me. I is going to America, I is going to America in style." She cried, excitedly. She held up to steerage tickets to the Titanic.  
  
Rosa wasn't sure how she was expected to act, after all what could she say? She wasn't jealous, who wanted to go to America anyway? She was happy for Imogen and Lance, wished them all the best. But she could tell from the twenty five year's old eager face she wanted more then good wishes.  
  
"Congratulations Imogen. I take it you Lance will be marrying soon."  
  
"My father would have it no other way." She said, happily, showing Rosa a ring on her finger.  
  
"It's beautiful." She said coldly.  
  
"Jealously be one o' the seven sins." Giggled Imogen.  
  
"I am not jealous." Rosa said, firmly, as she set off down the road. "Are to!"  
  
Rosa spun round. "And what about you, think you'll fit in on the Titanic? With all those rich peoples walking round, staring at you 'cause you ain't got a penny, thinking they're better then you!" Rosa demanded.  
  
"You're just jealous." It was clear the giggly girl just wasn't listening.  
  
Rosa shook her head and walked away. Rosa had never had any family, that was why she despised people who abused their own. Mr Farmer disapproved greatly of his daughters choice, why could she not respect his wishes? Rosa hated people who disrespected their family.  
  
When she got back to Dudley Manor, Mia was still talking about America. It had been her home for several years, and although she remembered little about the actual country, there was one thing she recall. The one thing America meant was mother. She talked non stop about the mother she had been forced to leave.  
  
"She was really beautiful, bit like you Rosa."  
  
"Like me?" Rosa exclaimed.  
  
The seven year old nodded. "Yeah, like you, only she had brown hair, kinda like Aunty Gwendolyn's." She described, thinking hard. "I think she had. . ." but she broke off miserably. The little defenceless child, sitting in front of Rosa broke down into tears. "I don't 'member Rosa, I don't 'member."  
  
"Shush, it's okay Mia, it's okay. You're here now, in England. Shush."  
  
"But I don't want to be in England, I want mamma."  
  
"Don't we all." Rosa muttered. "Please Mia. . ."  
  
The child shook her head. "Aunty Gwendolyn stole me, mamma would never give me away."  
  
"I'm sure your aunt did not steal you, Mia. I am equally sure that your mother loves you very much, what she did, well, she must have had your best interests at heart."  
  
"Mamma would never give me away." Mia insisted.  
  
"It's not giving you away as such, just giving you a better life." It was hard for Rosa to get the words out, mainly because she did not believe in a word she was saying. There was no better place for a child then with it's mother. No better place for Mia then in America.  
  
"I want to go home." The child cooed.  
  
"I know you do." Mia shook her head, and ran from the room. Rosa found her later, sleeping in the stables with the horses. She got the groom to carry her up to her room.  
  
"If I could get you to America, Mia, I would. I promise I would." She said, silently kissing the girl's temple.  
  
A/N so what do you think?? ^_^ be nice!! 


	4. In The Woods

A/N Thanks to all my reviews so far!! Hope you like this chapter!! ^_^ Hmmm I should be doing my i.c.t coursework. . .oh well. . .what do you think?  
  
Chapter Four ~ In the Woods  
  
Imogen Farmer was a flighty girl, she moved from one man to another without a great deal of discomfort. Her father disapproved of her way of life, but was willing to tolerate his daughter's wild behaviour as long as she didn't get into too much trouble.  
  
Lance was just another in a long line of suitors, only he was different from the rest. Mainly because he was the only one who had managed to get a ring on the desirable lady's finger. Imogen, who had once said, 'I shall never get married' was soon turned by the relatively wealthy Lance Weathering.  
  
He was tall, attractive, and didn't talk too much, everything she desired in a man. Not that his fortune would stretch to first class, but any passage on the Titanic, be it steerage, or first was to be cooed over. Imogen caused much jealously amongst the inhabitants of the town.  
  
All except Rosa. Rosa wasn't jealous. She still treated Imogen with the same harshness she reserved for her. Imogen was a nasty creature, one who sought fun without really care who she stole it from, even if that person was her own father. It was clear he was near a nervous breakdown trying to deal with his overactive father. Rosa shook her head as she watched Mr Farmer stumble miserably to work.  
  
The people of the town blamed it on her being motherless, but Rosa would always object.  
  
"I had no mother," She told them, coldly. "An' I turned out just fine."  
  
There were a few sniggers as the crowd dispersed, but Rosa ignored them.  
  
What really bothered her was the affect the Titanic was having on Amelia. The idea of America was firmly implanted in her mind. She even worked up the courage to approach Lady Gwendolyn.  
  
"Excuse me aunt," she said, curtsying.  
  
Her aunt glared at her, coldly. "Child?"  
  
"I want to go and see my mother, ma'am."  
  
"Your mother?" Lady Gwendolyn exclaimed.  
  
"Your mother is nothing but a worthless trollop, she abandoned you, I took you in, you ungrateful little brat!" The woman screeched.  
  
"No, aunt, I just want to see her again, I'm not ungrateful."  
  
"Don't you dare contradict me!" She shouted. "Now out of my sight at once!"  
  
Mia ran from the room in fright. Rosa followed with a glare from Lady Gwendolyn.  
  
"Mia." Rosa said, gathering the child up in her thin arms.  
  
Mia pushed away. "Leave me alone!" She said, as she ran up the stairs.  
  
Rosa shook her head.  
  
It was sad that all Mia wanted was her mother. And the one thing she wanted, out of all the world was the one thing closed to the child. Rosa didn't know why, but she felt drawn to the child, she felt herself caring like she had never cared for anyone before. Probably because in her lonely, short little life she had never had anyone to care for. But now that she did, now that she had found Mia she wasn't going to let her go.  
  
Rosa stepped up a few stairs, but shook her head once more, and retreated back down. Her mind flicked to Imogen Farmer, a girl who could reduce her father to tears with a single look. Why did good things happen to bad people?  
  
Rosa spent her free time, as always talking a walk. She felt that the walls of Dudley Manor represented a prison, and she was eager to escape into the sunshine. She strolled towards the woods, avoiding the bustling town, she had no desire to bump into the aspiring gossips, or the 'mean well' gentleman. The 'mean well' gentleman was Mia's nickname for the men of the town. Whenever they saw a young lady alone, or in a group they were determined to offer their services. As Mia complained about their persistence, Rosa would often remind her that they 'meant well'. And from then on they were the 'mean well' gentlemen.  
  
She walked through the trees, kicking and scrunching the leaves under foot.  
  
The unanswered question still whirred around her mind, along side the picture of the desperate Mia crying for her mother.  
  
"Why do good things happen to bad people?" She muttered to herself.  
  
Suddenly she heard laughter, not the laughter of an innocent child, but the high pitched laugh of a young woman, having fun. Rosa, intrigued, picked her way towards the noise. The sight that greeted her innocent eyes sent her reeling.  
  
In a small hollow, surrounded by a circle of trees, lay Imogen Farmer. The man she lay with was certainly not Lance Weathering. 


	5. Blackmail

A/N Thanks a bunch to everyone who reviews!! ^_^ Love y'all!!  
  
Chapter five ~ Blackmail.  
  
True, Rosa was shocked, and she had about ten seconds to make a decision that would last a lifetime. Did she make presence known, or did she sneak away? She was about to turn and leave, her heart pounding with pity for the poor man who was to become Imogen's husband. Imogen adored Lance, or Lance's money, she would do anything to marry him, but still she could not change.  
  
Anything. At that thought Rosa wheeled round, the scene once more greeting her eyes. What if she could use it to her advantage. If Mistress Larkson had taught her anything it was take what she wanted in life, if she dared. She stood still, gathering the courage to confront the two young lovers.  
  
It was then she saw the man's face, it was Sir Dudley. The man Imogen lay with, old enough to be her father, was Sir Dudley.  
  
She smiled as she entered the copse. "Sir Dudley!" She screamed.  
  
He scrambled up from the leaf covered ground, dusting his suit in a useless attempt to clean it. She too jumped up in fright. The pair stared at Rosa open mouthed, willing her to make the first move.  
  
But she didn't say a word. It is often said if you give a man enough rope he will hang himself. Sir Dudley did just that.  
  
"I was just taking a work when I collided into young Miss Farmer here." He muttered, his face tingeing red.  
  
"Do not feel you have to explain to me, Sir." Rosa replied.  
  
"I'm not, I just don't want you to get the wrong impression."  
  
"No Sir?" Rosa said, "Well I should be returning, Miss Dudley will be wondering where I am."  
  
"Amelia? No Miss. . .er. . .Rosa listen you must not mention what you have seen to anybody."  
  
"But if it was a simple accident. . ." She began, slyly.  
  
"Some may get the wrong end of the stick."  
  
"Very well, Sir." She said, she turned and left the scene, unsure what passed between the two lovers after she had gone.  
  
Now the trap was set, all she had to do was collect her flies.  
  
"Mia," she said, knocking on the door.  
  
There was no reply, so she pushed open the door to the nursery, and slowly walked in. Mia was sitting by the window, clutching a small miniature of her mother.  
  
Rosa put her hand on her shoulder. "Mia? Would you like to go to America?" Rosa asked.  
  
Mia spun round, delight pouring from every inch of her face. She was about to explode with joy when Rosa raised her arm to silence her.  
  
"I am not definite yet, but it seems likely Mia."  
  
"Me and you?"  
  
"Just me and you." Rosa replied. "But remember don't mention it to anyone, please darling, we have to keep this secret, or we can't go." Mia nodded. She threw the miniature on to the window seat and flung her small arms around Rosa's neck.  
  
"Are we really going to 'Merica?"  
  
Rose nodded, and cuddled the child. She kissed her soft hair, and fondled it gently in her slender fingers. "Just you and me." She repeated, reassuringly.  
  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-  
  
Imogen stared at Rosa in horror. "You can't be serious?"  
  
"I have never been more serious in my life. I want, no I need those ticket, Imogen."  
  
"But their mine, mine and Lance's."  
  
"Lance wouldn't want to marry a dirty trollop like you."  
  
"How dare you!"  
  
"You cannot play innocent with me Imogen Farmer, I saw what you were up to and with whom." Rosa said, threateningly.  
  
"I love Lance." She said, firmly.  
  
"And yet you lay willingly with another man? I find that hard to believe." Rosa scoffed.  
  
"You are but a child, you have never felt love as much as I have."  
  
"It would be impossible for someone to love as much as you have." Rosa said, coldly.  
  
"Whatever you say, I love him, and I'm going to marry him." She persisted.  
  
Rosa grinned. "Like I said, I doubt he'd want to marry you when he hears what you have been up to."  
  
"You're blackmailing me."  
  
"Blackmail is such a horrible word. Let's say we're making an agreement."  
  
"A scheming agreement. . ."  
  
"That will benefit both of us." Rosa finished.  
  
She wasn't sure she was doing the right thing, in fact the burning ache in her chest told her she was taking advantage of an evil situation. Both Sir Dudley and Imogen Farmer were guilty of having relations out of marriage, and Rosa was channelling this sin to her own advantage. But she had promised to get Mia to America no matter what.  
  
"I want those tickets, Imogen. If you love Lance as much as you say you do, give me the tickets, and walk down the aisle with him."  
  
Imogen shook her head angrily. But she knew she had no choice. She would have to obey by Rosa's wishes.  
  
"I give you my Titanic tickets, you leave in two days?" Imogen demanded.  
  
Rosa nodded. "And you shall never here from me again."  
  
Imogen nodded. She flung the tickets at Rosa, and stalked away.  
  
Rosa cradled them close to her heart, then kissed the valuable paper. They were travelling steerage, but to Rosa she was travelling in sheer luxury.  
  
She ran back to Dudley Manor, and grabbed Mia, flinging her round in a circle.  
  
"Pack your bags, we're leaving."  
  
A/N Okay so not the greatest of chapters. . .so R & R. Constructive criticism is very welcome, as long as it is CONSTRUCTIVE!! ^_^ 


	6. The New York Incident

A/N Okay thanks for all the reviews!! I really love this chapter, I think it is my best so far!! So please review and tell me what you think!! ^_^ Many Thanks!!  
  
Chapter Six ~ The New York Incident.  
  
The journey to Southampton was quick and uneventful. Rosa and Mia had to stop a night in an Inn, 'The Headless Horseman'. Mia spent the whole time, telling various stories as to how the Inn had earned such a name. One of her favourites was the former owner of the house, had turned from the path of righteousness and taken up the career as a highway man. He had had his head chopped off due to his crimes, but returned from the grave to haunt his killers.  
  
Rosa delighted in her charge's imagination. Rosa was eager to get to Southampton as quickly as possible, she was certain that Sir Dudley would follow them, and Rosa had no desire to return to her former life. She had never felt so free in her whole life. That night she kissed Mia goodnight.  
  
"Sleep tight, darling. This may well be your very last night in England."  
  
Mia threw her arms around Rosa's neck. "I don't care where we go, long as I'm with you."  
  
That night Mia slept well, snuggling under the feather soft covers of the Inn bed. Rosa had just about used up the last of the money, but it didn't matter anymore, every few hours she would cross the room to the drawer, pull it open and clench her hands around the tickets just to make sure they were still there. And when on the move, she kept them securely in her pocket. She refused to let them out of her sight.  
  
It was the 10th of April, in the year of 1912, when the Titanic left port. She towered above the thousands gathered on the docks, staring up at the grandest liner ever built as she prepared to make her first journey across the Atlantic. Doubtless there would be many more, and the two words 'next time' were echoing from the spectator's jealous mouths.  
  
Mia and Rosa sailed through the third class inspection, presented their tickets and stepped on board.  
  
The beautiful ship, smelt like power, like luxury, like freedom. . .but unfortunately no one smelt the tragedy that lingered in the holds, in the decks, concealed in the very keels of the ship. No one smelt the tragedy.  
  
Rosa sniffed as she fought her way through the third class crowds, clutching Mia's hand as they tried to find their cabins. It was easier then first expected, for a start the men and women had been separated, men were located in the bow of the ship, and the women in the stern. This appealed to Rosa; she did not feel like bearing the company of the over enthusiastic, and arrogant men.  
  
But never before had the class system played so openly in front of her sheltered blue eyes. The grandeur of first class could not even be imagined as they stalked the pokey corridors. First class were living in the height of finery, private promenades, swimming pools, gymnasium. Even the second class enjoyed the lap of luxury. But the distinct line between the three was as clear as if someone had drawn it in with chalk.  
  
Eventually they found their room, she knocked, then with a laugh pushed open the door. There were two bunk beds, in all four beds, and a wash basin. The room was white washed, and the linen soft to touch, and smelt new, clean, unslept in.  
  
Already in the room were two women. One was about twenty and the other older at the age of forty five. Rosa held out her hand and introduced herself. She whispered to Mia to do the same. But the seven year old was not use to this, she was use to be treating better, looked up at, surely she, the niece of Lady Dudley was more important then these people?  
  
Mrs Smith and her daughter appeared quite shocked at the appearance of the airs and graces from the small seven year old. Rosa chided her later on her manners.  
  
"But Aunty Gwendolyn would be appalled if I treated them as my equals. . ."  
  
"Well, we're not with Lady Dudley now, and here on this ship, they are your equals Mia. 'Member this love, nobody is better then anybody else. We're all equal in this world, God made everyone the same."  
  
"Then why do the first class have such beautiful living quarters?"  
  
"I say these here living quarters are about the grandest I have ever bin in, Mia. And it's not for long, love, we'll be in America soon, back with Mamma."  
  
"Mamma?" The girl's face lifted instantly.  
  
Rosa nodded. "Now come on, let's go say goodbye to merry ol' England, we may never see her again."  
  
She led the little girl up onto the deck, taking hold of her hand in a firm grip.  
  
"Don't wanna lose you know." She explained, as Mia struggled against the iron hold.  
  
She giggled. "You won't lose me!"  
  
But up on deck, something more serious appeared to be happening. One of the first class women screamed, and Rosa darted round to see what was happening. A smaller ship, 'The New York' which was stationed beside the Titanic to see her off as it was, had started to move. It had come round, and was a hare's breath away from the side of the grand passenger ship.  
  
Rosa's heart pounded wildly in her ship, as it swung past and a major disaster was averted. She looked up, and the Captain, one James Smith, gave a sigh of relief. This was his last voyage, and he dearly wanted it to pass without a hitch.  
  
Maybe they should have taken the near disaster as an omen, I mean surely you cannot cheat death twice. But a general chatter was subsiding, and many seemed to be laughing and joking about the situation. They waved goodbye to their love ones, the blurred faces hidden by excitement as they watched enviously from the shore. Mia waved enthusiastically. Who she was waving to, Rosa didn't know, maybe she wasn't waving to anyone, maybe she was saying goodbye to her old life, to England.  
  
Rosa was wrong when she thought how the Titanic's first voyage would be remembered by 'The New York Incident' far from it. In light of future events, the New York Incident would be driven from everyone's mind, no longer important, no longer worthy of being remembered. Disaster was coming, floating ever closer towards them, as they stood unawares on their ship of dreams. 


	7. Them People

A/N Thanks for the reviews, here's my next chapter!!  
  
To My Reviewers: -  
  
Shirty - Hey, I'm really glad you're enjoying my story!! I decided to base it on historical facts. There is some interaction in this chapter with the other passengers. Also I'm glad you like my character Rosa, I didn't want her to be just a two dimensional person!! ^_^  
  
JeanieBeanie33 - Thanks for all your reviews, I'm really glad you're enjoying my story!! ^_^  
  
Ann - Thanks!! Glad your enjoying it!! ^_^  
  
AbbieNormal182 - Thanks for reviews!! Glad you like!! ^_^  
  
Chapter Seven ~ Them People.  
  
That night Mia snuggled under the warm fresh linen of the lower bunk. She sighed gently, as the occasional snores came from the Smiths across the room. Her heart pounded with happiness, she was going home. Thoughts of America filled her tiny head, but she admitted to herself she remembered little of her former life. She couldn't remember the house, the location, anything, except one thing. The long soft hair, the beautiful toothy smile, the soothing voice, every crinkle and crevice of the face, her mother. Her mother was America. But there was a lot of shuffling from above, and she felt the bunk moved as Rosa tossed and turned. She couldn't sleep.  
  
Rosa lay awake, her eyes wide open, not even the tiniest bit of sleep possessing her. Her heart thudded in her chest, heavy with guilt. She tried to shake it away, block her mind to her conscience, but she couldn't. It was like the New York Incident had brought it all home to her, she wasn't supposed to be here, she wasn't big enough, good enough. She had cheated her way on. Cheated, she had never done something like this before. The voices in her head, one for good, and one for bad battled it out all night, making sleep impossible.  
  
The next day, she gently pushed Mia awake. Mrs Smith suggested sitting together at breakfast, so the four of them trooped to the third class dining room. It was really two rooms, separated by a water tight bulk head. Mia stared at in wonder.  
  
"What's that for?" She asked.  
  
Her question went unanswered and she forgot about it, as her eyes roved the room. It was not quite up to her standard, but remembering what Rosa said, she smiled and ran to sit down. The third class dining room was alive with friendly chatter, and the calls of children. Rosa sighed, she thought of the forbidding, restricting silence of first class. The wooden panels and teak furnishings, was new to the Smiths, they spent breakfast exclaiming over the quality of third class.  
  
"I have heard, of course, that first class on other ships 'tis only second class on the Titanic." Mrs Smith chattered.  
  
Rosa smiled, and tried to feign interest, but the lack of sleep was getting to her. She pushed the food away unable to bear even the sight of it.  
  
"Deary me, you're not seasick are you?" Mrs Smith did not sound in the least bit concerned. "So what relation are you?" She asked, gazing at Mia.  
  
"Amelia is my sister." Rosa said, without hesitation. Mia turned to her in amazement. "We are travelling to America to reunite with our mother." She said, smiling at the seven year old.  
  
Mrs Smith gave a simpering smile. "Ain't that nice? Well Lottie here is going to get married, a grand ol' marriage it will be, a Mr Forester, smashing man." She said, with a proud look at her daughter.  
  
Charlotte Smith nodded, but continued to stare at the tablecloth. Rosa had not yet heard her speak. She seemed such a quiet, unnoticeable girl, clearly overshadowing by her boisterous mother. After breakfast Mrs Smith and her daughter went to take a stroll on deck, they asked Rosa if she would like to join them, she shook her head with an apologetic smile.  
  
Rosa and Mia went to the general room. Rosa sat on the bench and began to read. It was a habit she had learnt whilst working at Dudley Manor, to get her mind of the most pressing matters. All she had to do was lose herself in the magical world of make believe. Her favourite was Jane Austen, a powerful author with firm views.  
  
Mia joined a group of children playing with a spinning top. It delighted Rosa to hear her charge laughing, happily, as she played with the other children. Rosa had never met anyone her own age before, and she thoroughly enjoyed her morning in the third class general room.  
  
"Mind if I sit here?" Rosa looked up in surprise, she shook her head with a smile.  
  
Lottie sat down beside her, and shifted uncomfortably on the bench. "You were so nice this morning, I didn't know people were like that." She said, looking resolutely at the floor.  
  
Rosa shut her book and set it aside. Hearing Lottie talk was a first, and definitely not something she was going to pass up. She was a nervous girl and seemed younger then twenty, a lot younger. She had mousy hair, and dull brown eyes, her face was average, and Rosa could see nothing special about her appearance. She was completely devoid of any spirit or personality, other then her mother's shadow, and Rosa felt pity for her.  
  
"So you are off to America to be married? You must be very excited?" Rosa said, with a welcoming smile.  
  
Lottie looked up, and nodded, a bit too enthusiastically. "Well. . .yes. . .no. . .I. . ." She broke off, looking very confused and flustered.  
  
Rosa took hold of her hand. "Beautiful ring." She said.  
  
Lottie nodded. "I know I'm doing the right thing."  
  
"Then nothing else matters." Rosa said, with a laugh.  
  
Lottie smiled back, she had never been able to talk properly before, without being corrected by her mother.  
  
Rosa and Lottie talked a lot that morning, their conversation ranged from the beauties of the English countryside, to their expectations of America, neither of them had been before. It was a perfect morning, upset by only one thing. The arrival of first class.  
  
The door opened, noiselessly, and a group of people stood by the door, there superior faces stared at the rabble that met their eyes.  
  
"Third class general room." Said the voice of an officer behind the group.  
  
Lottie gasped, and cowered. Mia jumped up, and stared defiantly at the group that was watching her. Rosa, too, got up, and walked over to Mia. She grasped her hand.  
  
Apart from that nobody moved, and not a single word was spoken. Eventually the first class group got bored and walked gracefully from the room.  
  
"I shall be glad to return to our staterooms, imagine staying in that, with them people." Rosa heard one woman say.  
  
"Who were they?" A young girl, called Page, asked Rosa.  
  
"Nobody." Rosa answered, with a forced air of cheerfulness.  
  
The happy, friendly atmosphere had been driven from the room, by the woman's last comment.  
  
"That's what money does." Rosa told Mia, as they set off for a walk on deck.  
  
"What?"  
  
"It makes you into a bad person, a blind person."  
  
"So you can't see?"  
  
Rose smiled. "Oh they can see alright, but not the things that really matter. And that's why we have the advantage, Mia. That's why we're the luckiest people, because we can see what truly matters." She kissed the girl on the forehead, as they stared out into the vast ocean.  
  
A/N if I have got any of the facts wrong, or something is out of the period, please let me know!! Tell me what you think. ^_^ 


	8. Third Class Hymns

To My Reviewers of Chapter 7: -  
  
Camelkitty - Yes, I have worked hard on this story, I did a lot of research to keep it true to history. Thank you for your review!! ^_^  
  
ally - Thanks. Here's my update. ^_^  
  
Chapter Eight ~ Third Class Hymns.  
  
There was no port big enough in Queenstown, on the South Coast of Ireland, to accommodate the Titanic. So she was forced to anchor offshore at Roche's Point. Rosa and Mia watched with the rest of the passengers from the second class promenade. Queenstown was where the Philip boarded.  
  
Philip Herlington, was just an ordinary man. He carried a battered suitcase, and old hat, his over coat was darned, his face young and kind. He didn't stand out in the crowds of people, as they waited to board. He didn't stand out in all the blurry, excited faces of the crowd.  
  
Lottie Smith stood next to Rosa, waving wildly at the hordes of people. Rosa watched her in amusement, the innocence of Lottie Smith brought tears to the eyes. Her mother had stayed below decks, clearly wanting to avoid all the people.  
  
Later that evening, Philip and Rosa met. It was not an usual meeting, they ended up sitting together at dinner.  
  
"Miss Darcy." She said, holding out her hand. "And Miss Amelia Darcy." She said, indicating to Mia. The seven year old looked up in surprise. Of course, Rosa had thought it best to feign a family connection between them. It made travelling on their seem more plausible, and far more acceptable.  
  
"Mr Philip Herlington." He said, taking Rosa's hand. They sat down, in relative silence.  
  
"And why are you travelling to New York, Mr Herlington?"  
  
His kind face seemed to close up, he had no desire to talk about himself. Rosa felt his attitude as a fresh breeze, usually the male passengers couldn't wait to divulge every detail of their lives. A man who was not so arrogant as to force his life on a female stranger, was certainly a pleasant surprise.  
  
He shrugged. "I desire to see the grand city before I die."  
  
"Surely you have many years yet?" Rosa replied.  
  
"One never knows when one is to leave this world." He said. "And you?"  
  
"My sister and I, we are to reunite with our mother. She sent us to England over a few years ago, and we are anxious to meet again."  
  
"I'm extremely pleased for you." He said, with a smile. And Rosa really believed he meant it, this stranger was genuinely pleased.  
  
It was during the afternoon, when Rosa sat in the general room reading. Mia had gone off with her friends to see the sea as they zoomed ever further from jolly old England.  
  
"May I sit here?"  
  
Rosa looked up. "Of course."  
  
Philip Herlington sat down. "It's a nice, cosy room, is it not?"  
  
"Oh I am finding third class travel excellent. They say this is second class on other ships."  
  
"Indeed, not that anything could compare to the grandeur of travelling first class."  
  
Rosa shrugged. "We are not suffering."  
  
"Nor are we travelling in luxury."  
  
"What is luxury? We are all going to get to New York at the same time. And we all of us will have the fame of being the Titanic's first passengers."  
  
He smiled. "I see you are one to count your blessings. I heard that the first class lounge is decorated to look like the Palace at Versailles. Have you ever been to France?" He asked.  
  
Rosa shook her head. "I have never left England before." I replied.  
  
"But I thought your mother had sent you from America."  
  
Rosa realised her mistake. It was hard to lie to Philip Herlington, she felt herself wanting to tell him everything. But of course, she held back. "I was very young, I barely remember it." She said, blushing slightly.  
  
He nodded, but gave a smile which said all to clearly 'I don't believe you, but I won't pressurise you to tell me'.  
  
"Have you been to France, Mr Herlington?" Rosa asked, recovering herself.  
  
He nodded. "Beautiful place, the land of love."  
  
"Deary me, I thought that was Italy." She smiled.  
  
Rosa spent an enjoyable afternoon in the company of Mr Herlington, Lottie joined them, and the three of them talked together.  
  
"They have hymns in first class, you know, and second class as well." Mr Herlington told the girls. The hymns were held in the second class dining saloon, over a hundred people attended, led by Reverend Carter.  
  
"Oh I should have loved to have gone, Mia would have liked it." Rosa said, wistfully. Mia was starting to get homesick, she was definitely missing the finer things in life. Her fancy dresses, and maid running to her beck and call. The governess, the nanny, the nursery maid, all who obeyed her every wish. And then the morning prayers and service, where she sat in the front 'family' pew. The handsome curate, who always said good morning and bowed when she passed. But now she was no better then everyone else, in fact she was a 'steerage' passenger, when she should have been travelling with those upstairs.  
  
Philip Herlington had described them , 'The first class passengers with their retinues of servants and their mounds of luggage represent the top layer of Anglo-American society."  
  
Rosa didn't quite understand, but she got the gist of it. "To you they are the top of society, and to me, to me Mr Herlington, they are just ordinary people, no better then you or I. In the eyes of God, every man, woman and child is equal. Money will not buy you a place in heaven, and you cannot take it with you when you die."  
  
He laughed "Too true, but it's enough to have a good life."  
  
"We could have our own hymns, our own third class hymns if you like." He suggested.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, we could get someone with relative skill to play the piano, and have our own service."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
And so the third class hymns were arranged. There was a group of about thirty people who showed interest. So they cornered off into a group in the general room. It came out that Lottie was actually good on the piano, and she was persuaded to play for us.  
  
It was beautiful to hear every one singing the hymns, everyone with passion and feeling.  
  
Then a special request came to sing 'For those in Peril on the Sea'. The voices seemed to get quieter, and more feeling. The hushed tones sang out the hymn, the rest of the third class in the general room, had joined in in their soft voices.  
  
"It was a lovely idea, thank you." Rosa said to Philip Herlington.  
  
He smiled. "Not quite as good as first class."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Our third class hymns."  
  
A/N Thanks for reading. Please tell me if there is something not quite right. ^_^ 


	9. Nightmares

A/N Thanks for the reviews. The next chapter will be posted soon. Hope you like.  
  
Chapter Nine ~ Nightmares.  
  
At ten o'clock the lights in the public third class rooms were switched off, encouraging the passengers to retire for the evening.  
  
That night, it took Rosa a long time to get to sleep. The smiling face of Philip Herlington haunted her mind, or rather it was his thoughts on first and third class system that prevented her sleep. He seemed bitter, angry against the class system that deprived him of good living. He desired to be up their amongst 'the highest layer of society', maybe he deserved it, maybe he didn't. But he was born a third class person, and therefore he would die a third class man.  
  
She could hear the soft breathing of managed to fall asleep. But her dreams were hauntingly real that night, and she found herself Mia from the lower bunk, and smiled. At least little Mia would be reunited with her mother soon. It made everything else seem worth it. Lottie and her mother were also fast asleep. In fact Rosa felt alone, completely alone in the full room. She felt she was only one in the entire world awake.  
  
Gradually her tired eyes began to close, and she suffering for having finally closed off her mind to reality.  
  
(dream) There was a screeching, screaming cry, as the room whirred round and round. She felt dizzy and sick. The walls were grimy, and covered with a red sticky substance, the bed was lumpy, and stuffed with hay (easier to clean) the sheets were a horrible decaying yellow, their original colour lost completely. On the bed lay an exhausted, sick woman. She was very young, and her eyes were troubled with hurt and pain. They were dull, lifeless, like the rest of her. By her side stood a cruel looking woman, Mistress Larkson. She held the new- born baby in her filthy, greedy hands. "He's healthy." She said, in her rasping voice. The woman reached out for her baby, but her arms clasped on thin air. . .(dream ended)  
  
Rose sat up in bed, drenched in a cold sweat. Her heart pounded in her chest, and her eyes watered with tears. She remembered it like it was only yesterday. She had lay there in that grimy, disgusting bed, over powered with the death that had filled the room. Mistress Larkson had stood, cackling by her side.  
  
She had had her baby, she had heard it crying, rather feebly for a new born, but crying none the less. It was a boy, a small, tiny, little baby boy, whom she desperately wanted to cherish and protect.  
  
But her arms clenched around nothing, around the foul smelling air. The tears bulged in her eyes, just as they had done then. And once more she refused to let them fall.  
  
She desperately wanted her baby, she began to wonder what had happened to him. Mistress Larkson had taken him away, her eyes had never fallen on his beautiful face. He was probably still there, stuck in hell. Her eyes filled, and the tears bulged, but still they did not fall. She touched the empty space next to her, if only she could have him, with her right now.  
  
Her thoughts were disturbed by a shuffling from below her. Mia was stirring. Oh, poor beautiful Mia. Abandoned by her mother, but how can a mother do that? She wondered, bitterly. How could a mother willingly chose to live without her child?  
  
But she, Rosa, could be Mia's mother. She could look after her, and give her the love, only a mother can provide. She wanted to protect the seven year old, from all the horrors and hatred that consumed the world. She wanted to protect her. She sniffed back the pain, as she lay alone, rocking from side to side in the dark.  
  
Life wasn't fair. Here Rosa was, with so much love to give, all she wanted was her baby back, and poor Mia all she wanted was her mother. But Mia's problem would be solved in a matter of days, she would have her heart's desire, and then what would happen to Rosa? She'd be shut out in the cold, the gooseberry, the forgotten one. She stifled a bitter laugh, as she turned over on to her side, clutching the fresh smelling linen to her face. And then there was Philip Herlington, his obsession with first class went too deep for it to just be jealously, there was hurt buried inside that man. Mia stirred, she heard Rosa's heavy breathing, and pushed herself up. "Rosa, are you okay?" She asked.  
  
As she heard Mia's innocent voice, the tears overflowed from their barrier, she couldn't contain them any more. They splashed down her young cheeks. "Yes, Mia, honey. I'm okay, it was just a nightmare."  
  
"We'll be in America soon, then everything will be okay."  
  
Rosa nodded, wiping her face with the clean, linen sheets, so different to the sick room back at the work house. . .her hand brushed against the world as her head spun.  
  
"I don't know what I'd do without you, Rosa." Mia said, as she settled her head back down on the pillow.  
  
Rosa smiled. "Me neither." She whispered to the night. 


	10. Cecile Roberts

Thanks for all the reviews!! ^_^  
  
Chapter Ten ~ Cecile Roberts.  
  
When she awoke in the morning, her nightmares seemed stupid. She laughed all the way to breakfast, gripping onto Mia's hand. They were joined by Lottie and Philip, who seemed to have grown quite attached to each other. It was a glorious Sunday morning. The ship was making good speed, and they would be in America in less then a week.  
  
Mia was happier then she had been for a long time, she had left her former life behind her. There were no more rules, governesses, dancing lessons. She was almost enjoying being a third class passenger. Which is more then can be said for Philip Herlington.  
  
He was holding Lottie's hand and talking animatedly about the ship builder. "Of course, Mr Andrew's has to accompany the ship for it's maiden voyage, it's only right." Lottie nodded. "And we lucky few get to travel also."  
  
"Only as steerage though. . ."  
  
She sighed and took her hand back. "I wish you would stop talking so." She said.  
  
"And what do you plan to do today?" Rosa asked.  
  
Lottie turned to Philip. "We planned to explore the ship." She looked at her friend. "Would you care to join us?"  
  
Rosa shook her head with a laugh, it was quite clear Lottie and Philip wished to be alone. After breakfast, Rosa and Mia took their own stroll around the ship. They got back several times, they were not allowed in the first class areas.  
  
"Why are we not allowed in their?" Mia asked, tugging at her dress.  
  
"We don't have enough money." Rosa explained. Eventually they made their way up onto the boat deck, the deck was lined with small rowing boats.  
  
"What are these for?" The innocent child asked.  
  
"Those are the life boats, Mia. If the ship were to sink. . ."  
  
"This ship cannot sink, Miss." A voice said.  
  
Rosa turned round, grabbing Mia's hand as she did. She was met by a young man of about twenty five. He wore a black suit, and top hat, he took it off gracefully and bowed.  
  
"I hold a third class ticket, sir." Rosa said. She knew it was obvious from her plain, functional clothes that she was a rich woman. But this man was clearly from first class.  
  
He smiled, and shook his head. "Does that mean I cannot talk to you?"  
  
"It means you shouldn't want to."  
  
Mia forgot her manners, she continued to tug on Rosa's dress. "What's a life boat?" She demanded.  
  
"It is where we go if the ship sinks, darling." Rosa told her.  
  
"Begging your pardon, but life boats shall not be needed on this ship." He emphasised the word 'this'.  
  
"God forbidding." Rosa said, bowing her head slightly.  
  
Again he shook his head. "This ship cannot sink."  
  
"She's made of Iron, Sir." Rosa said, turning to leave.  
  
"I'm Cecile Roberts." He said. "I have invested a lot of money into the White Star Line, I cannot afford it to sink." He said with a laugh.  
  
Rosa did not like this man one bit. He could talk of money, when she thought of people dying. "It seems there are not many people on this ship, judging by the life boats." She remarked. "I'm Rosa Darcy."  
  
"There are over two thousand aboard, Miss Darcy."  
  
"Then. . .what about. . .?" She broke off. "A child could work it out Mr Roberts, the life boats are too few."  
  
Mr Roberts smiled. "Like I said, I cannot afford it to sink. We have a most wonderful Captain as well. It is his last voyage, he is to retire when he reaches America."  
  
"So I have heard. What a way to end a career, on the maiden voyage of the Titanic." Rosa said. "Do excuse me, Sir." She took Mia's hand and led her away.  
  
"Who was he?" The girl asked, as they returned to their cabin.  
  
Rosa brushed her hair. "Just a very rich man, of no consequence. No better then our dear Philip Herlington."  
  
"Did I hear you call Philip dear?" Lottie asked, as she walked in. "He is, isn't he?" The glow on her face was a wonder to behold. When Rosa and Lottie had first met, Lottie had been suffering from depression, she had hardly spoken a word. But now she seemed full of life.  
  
"I was explaining to Mia about the difference in class."  
  
"Oh Philip has very strong views on that."  
  
"Almost too strong." Rosa muttered.  
  
"Meaning?"  
  
"Is it healthy to be so obsessed with a way of life?"  
  
"Philip has been hurt." Lottie said tentatively.  
  
Rosa smiled, softly. "And so shall you."  
  
Lottie turned to face Rosa. "I beg your pardon?"  
  
"It's easy to form an attachment aboard ship, Lottie. The test is though will it last after we have docked."  
  
"Of course it will. . ."  
  
"I mean for instance shall Mr Herlington receive an invite to your wedding?" Rosa demanded.  
  
"I cannot marry, now that I have known love." She told Rosa. 


	11. After Dinner Party

A/N Next chapter, and a big thanks to all the reviews. Hope you like. ^_^  
  
Chapter Eleven ~ After Dinner Party.  
  
After dinner Rosa and Mia went to the third class party. And what a party it was. Even Philip seemed to enjoy himself. He danced with Lottie most of the night, but put her down occasionally to take Rosa's hand. He was a charming dancer, too good for this third class ball.  
  
The music was loud, and uplifting, with far more soul then the gentle violins serenading the upper classes as they ate. The passengers provided the music, and there were some highly talented people, giving up their evening for other's enjoyment.  
  
Mia sat happily watching, clapping her hands in time to the beat. It was almost impossible to sit still.  
  
"You are a wonderful dancer, Philip." Rosa said laughing.  
  
Philip put his hands around her waist, and pulled her tighter towards him. He smiled. "You have no idea."  
  
Then Philip took Lottie up onto the dance floor with him. "Shall we?"  
  
She nodded with a laugh.  
  
"Lottie is happy." Mia said.  
  
Rosa looked at her. "Yes she is, for the time being. But is it enough?"  
  
"You said being happy was the most important thing."  
  
Rosa smiled. "Yes, yes I did."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"Neither do I." Rosa said with a laugh.  
  
Mia stood up, shakily. The room was packed and it was hard to move. She glanced through the dancing crowd with awe. Balls back in England had always been formal affairs, and the dancing was very different. This was a more colourful affair, a more one on one style.  
  
Suddenly there was a scream, and one of the women jumped on to a chair. Other girls were screaming, and pointing, running and causing utter commotion. Mia craned her neck to see what they were shouting at. And then it ran straight at her. A huge disease filled rat, with a long tail. She ran to Rosa, who laughed. As the rat scuttled from the room, several of the men gave chase, rat hunting was a particularly favourite sport aboard ship. The women began to settle down, and some ventured off their chairs and back on to the dance floor.  
  
"Do they have rats in first class?" Mia asked.  
  
Rosa just laughed.  
  
It was about ten o'clock when Rosa left the party to take Mia to bed. She snuggled her up in the linen. And ruffled her hair. "Sweet dreams." She said, with a smile.  
  
Mia beamed at her. "We'll be in America soon."  
  
"I know darling."  
  
"Will you still be my sister?"  
  
Rosa laughed. "Of course I will."  
  
After Mia had dozed off to sleep, Rosa returned to the celebrations as she had promised she would. Meanwhile the officers on the bridge, stared out at the ocean. One was holding an iceberg warning in his hand, the other had a pair of binoculars. The Captain had already retired for the night.  
  
Rosa enjoyed the rest of her party in riotous spirits. Lottie and Philip had gone off together to a quieter part of the ship.  
  
At one point a young man grabbed her hand and pulled her up to dance. "Conrad Tiller." He said, happily.  
  
She smiled. "Rosa Darcy."  
  
"I know, fame spreads on this ship."  
  
"Fame?" She shouted over the noise of the chattering voices and joyous music.  
  
He nodded. "Third class hymns."  
  
"Oh that wasn't me. It was all Philip Herlington's idea."  
  
"Modest as well as beautiful." He said.  
  
"I've never been called beautiful before, Conrad Tiller."  
  
"Now that does surprise me."  
  
Rosa skipped off to bed, she noticed with a sigh that Lottie's was empty. Mia was sleeping soundly on the bottom bunk, breathing slowly as she cuddled the warm sheets.  
  
"Night." Rosa muttered, as she climbed into bed. And Sunday began to draw to a close.  
  
The pitch black night consumed the sky, the stars twinkled softly millions of miles away. Fredrick Fleet stood in the crow's nest, trying to warm his hands from the cold. And as Rosa settled into bed, and closed her sleepy eyes, dreaming of America, dancing, and for some odd reason Conrad Tiller, Fredrick Fleet's eyes met with a looming object in the distance. The adrenaline pulsed through his body, as the iceberg consumed his vision. He shouted to alert the officers below, who roared into action. The ship seemed to come alive, moments before it's death. Officer Murdoch ordered the engines to be reversed. But alas he made a tragic error, with devastating results. A ship turns quicker the more forward motion it has, stopping and reversing the engines was a grievous mistake. Each second the propellers stole from the ship's headway was a precious one. In later years, many people h criticised Murdoch's actions, but it's all very well to be sitting in an office saying 'had the ship turned a few more inches, she would have missed the berg all together.' Or 'she should have hit head on, then only two compartments would have been flooded.' Yes, it is all very well to say that in the warmth and safety of land, but when you have a matter of seconds to decide it is a very different story.  
  
And so the Titanic, moved closer and closer to the berg, with no way of stopping it, the officers on the bridge watched with dread.  
  
Rosa stirred softly in her sleep. 


	12. Impact

A/N Thanks for the reviews. Hope you like the next chapter!! ^_^  
  
Chapter Twelve ~ Impact.  
  
The ice below the water line did not tear into the iron plating, rather caused them to bend, allowing water to pour in on the starboard side. Above, the ice tumbled on to the well deck, causing unsuspecting passengers to scramble out of the way. The excitement of seeing the iceberg livened up their minds. It was just another adventure, similar to The New York Incident.  
  
The officers were shock, there had been less then a minute between sighting the iceberg and the collision. The Captain was roused, and he immediately began the procedures. All the water tight doors were sealed, and he sent for the carpenter to look over the ship. He wasn't really expecting any damage, but procedure had to be followed.  
  
However deep below the decks, the water tight doors were closing, sealing off escape routes for the workers. They struggled and fought to get through them in time, as the water gushed in. These firemen and engineers, who worked in the boiler rooms deep inside the skip, were the frontline troops in Titanic's losing battle with the sea.  
  
Rosa felt a slight jolt as the ice pierced the iron. She sat up in shock, and the first thing that occurred to her was that the engines had stopped. But they were no where near America, not yet. Mrs Smith was still snoring from her bunk, and Lottie's was empty. Rosa was on her own. She had to be the responsible one, the grown up. She jumped out of bed, on to the cold floor, and peeked out into the corridor. The sight that met her eyes shocked her greatly. Many of the passengers were heading to the stern of the ship, carrying their luggage. Men, women and children, all walking swiftly down the corridor.  
  
"What's going on?" She asked. They ignored her. "What's happened?" She demanded.  
  
She looked back into the room, Mia had stirred at the sound of her voice, and was yawning loudly.  
  
A couple of stewards were paroling the corridors, handing out life jackets.  
  
"What's happened?" She asked dashing out of the room and catching on the them.  
  
He turned to her. "Just put this on, Miss." He said, handing her a life jacket.  
  
"But why?" She demanded, not taking the jacket.  
  
"It's just precaution, we'll be under way soon." He said, placing the jacket firmly in her hand.  
  
"Why have the engines stopped?" She asked, catching hold of his sleeve. She was jolted fiercely against the wall, as a family came marching past clutching everything they owned in two shabby suitcases.  
  
"The engines have stopped due to an iceberg warning." The steward said, pulling free from her. He continued to stroll the corridor, passing round the white jackets.  
  
She sniffed sharply, and returned to her cabin. She shook Mia awake, she was already stirring so it wasn't hard. "Darling we have to get up." She explained quickly.  
  
"Is it morning?" She asked, groggily.  
  
Rosa shook her head. "No, darling, but we have to get dressed." She threw the covers off the seven year old and heaved her to her feet. She pulled some clothes out of the wardrobe. "Here, get dressed." The life jacket lay forgotten on the bed.  
  
Rosa turned to the other bunk bed. "Mrs Smith." She said, softly. "Mrs Smith." She said again. She shook her gently. "Mrs Smith, please, we have to go."  
  
The woman's eyes opened slowly, and she screamed. "Oh Rosa, you gave me a fright." She snarled.  
  
"I'm sorry, Mrs Smith, but we have to go."  
  
"Go? Go where? You lunatic girl, the only place we have to go is back to sleep. It's night time for pity's sake. . ." And then the commotion outside reached her ears. She could hear the gentle crying sobs of lost children, cold girls, and tired boys. Men trying to guide their families, women struggling with their luggage. The corridors had never been so alive.  
  
By this time, Mia was dresses, and wrapped up warmly in her coat. "Good girl." Rosa praised, as she put the life jacket over the seven year old's head.  
  
"What's this, Rosa?" She asked.  
  
"It's a life jacket, honey, it means you'll float in the water."  
  
"Why are we going in the water?"  
  
"We're not. It's just a precaution." She turned back to Mrs Smith. "Please, we have to go now."  
  
"Where's Charlotte?" She demanded. "I cannot go without my daughter." She screeched.  
  
"If Lottie has any sense ma'am she'll be okay, she can look after herself."  
  
"Philip is with her." Mia said, innocently.  
  
"She's been ravaged by that man, I know it!" The woman barked.  
  
"What does ravaged mean?" Mia asked.  
  
"Not now, darling." Rosa said. She gripped her hand. "Come on. Mrs Smith?"  
  
"I'm staying here, for Charlotte." She said, sullenly.  
  
Rosa left, thinking she had done all she could for the stubborn woman. They followed the hordes of people as they headed up towards the stern of the ship.  
  
They hadn't taken any luggage with them, it was the last thing on Rosa's mind, as she hurried along with the others, refusing to let go of Mia's hand. 


	13. Locked Gates

A/N Okay, next chapter. Please Read and Review!! ^_^  
  
Chapter Thirteen ~ Locked Gates  
  
They scrambled along the corridors like rats after food. Rosa was pushed and shoved, but managed to keep with Mia. As they reached their destination, there was a crowd of people, shouting angrily.  
  
A set of gates, locked blocked their way through. And standing on the other side was a stressed steward, with a set of keys in one hand and a gun on the other.  
  
Rosa blinked at the sight of it.  
  
"Why does he have a gun, Rosa?" Mia said, softly.  
  
Rosa looked down and forced a smile. "To keep the order." She craned her neck, and stared to the top of the stairs. They couldn't get any closer, and it didn't seem like the steward was ready to open the gate.  
  
Mia pulled softly on her sleeve.  
  
"What!" Rosa demanded. "Oh I'm sorry, Mia, I didn't mean to shout." She looked back up to where two of the men were arguing with the steward.  
  
"I'm scared." The child.  
  
"Oh Mia," Rosa breathed. "Don't be scared, not yet."  
  
"Rosa!"  
  
"Mr Tiller." She said, with a sigh of relief.  
  
He clambered down the stairs, after talking to the steward.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
He looked down towards the floor, and then up into the frightened face of the seven year old. "Rosa. . ."  
  
"Tell me. I mean is it serious?" She said.  
  
Conrad began to fiddle with his chin, rubbing his hand against it, as though trying to avoid the question. "Look, Rosa, the ship's sinking."  
  
She shock took her breath away, she just stared in to space not really seeing anything. Her brain blocked out the noise coming from the rabble of steerage passengers. He grabbed Rosa by the shoulders and shook her to gain her attention.  
  
"Listen, Rosa. . ."  
  
"There aren't enough boats, two thousand, two thousand, that's what he said. . ."  
  
"Who?"  
  
She shook her head. "It doesn't matter." Her heart was pounding uncontrollably in her chest. "Why. . .why. . .aren't. . .why aren't they opening the gates?" She panted.  
  
He couldn't look into her terrified face, instead he stared down at the spotless floor.  
  
"Why?" She yelled.  
  
Mia began to sob noisily. She had never seen Rosa lose control, or seem scared or even nervous. Rosa  
  
was Rosa. A tower block of strength when it came to life. Mia still possessed that childish fantasy that those you loved could do anything. They could fly if they wanted too, turn the earth, colour the sky green. But Rosa couldn't do any of those things. And now as they stood pressed tightly against the wall, the former lady's mate ignored the crying girl.  
  
"First class get to the boats before us."  
  
Rosa turned away and blinked back the tears. She stared at the wall, blocking her eyes to the painful shouts.  
  
"We canna not go this way!" One man yelled. "I gonna find me some way else." Some followed him, many did not. The women held back their tears whilst comforting horrified children. The men tugged at the iron gates, but they weren't going to move.  
  
Conrad gripped Rosa's hand as the lights flickered, and they were left momentarily in the dark.  
  
Mia screamed even louder.  
  
"Thank you." Rosa said, nodding.  
  
Conrad smiled. "Come, we should follow Ernest, we need to get out of here."  
  
Rosa nodded, again. She looked down, and grabbed Mia's hand again. "We're gonna go another way to the boats." She told her, wiping away the child's tears. "I know you're scared Mia, we all are. Just be a good girl, okay?"  
  
Mia nodded, and they began to fight their way back down the deck, away from the stairs. As they went back the way they came, Rosa stopped as they went past her cabin.  
  
"Wait a second," she said.  
  
Conrad Tiller shook his head, annoyed. He grabbed her hand and tried to pull her along, she wrenched free.  
  
"We don't have time for this!" He yelled, angrily. "For you to go and pack your bloody suitcase!"  
  
She stared at him disgusted. "I don't want to pack my suitcase, I have nothing worth saving except my life. But Mrs Smith. . .she doesn't know. . ."  
  
"Well be quick." He replied, staring down the deserted deck.  
  
She looked past him, water was starting to seep down the hall. The very sight of it sent a chill to her heart.  
  
She pushed open the door to her cabin, at first she thought it was empty, she flickered on the light.  
  
Mrs Smith jumped up. "You scared me again, young Rosa." Her voice shook.  
  
"The ship is sinking." Rosa said, quickly. She pulled a life jacket down from the top of the wardrobe, and threw it at the sulking woman. "Put this on, and follow me."  
  
She ran to the door, but Mrs Smith did not follow. She turned back. "Come on!"  
  
"She's gone, Rosa." The woman said rocking back and forth slightly.  
  
"What? What are you talking about? Don't you realise the ship is sinking?"  
  
"Lottie's gone. She's forsaken her family, and all for. . .all for him!"  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"She arranged to meet Herlington here."  
  
Rosa stared at the woman as though she was mad, her gibberish made no sense to the desperate seventeen year old, they didn't have time to mess around. The water was already seeping under the door.  
  
Mrs Smith's ears and eyes were closed, she hardly noticed Rosa's presence, as she continued to mutter to herself.  
  
"Mrs Smith!" She said, shaking her. "We have to go!"  
  
"Rosa, come on!" Conrad pushed open the door, and stared angrily around the cabin with Mia sniffing by his side.  
  
Rosa took Mrs Smith's hand and brought her to her feet. "We have to go and get into a boat." Rosa said slowly.  
  
Mrs Smith glared at her. "I'm not going nowhere without my dear, dear Charlotte."  
  
Rosa closed her sighs with a sigh, she was ready to give up. She couldn't leave Mrs Smith to die, nor she could she bare to wait in the cabin for the sea to swallow her up. She had to fight, it wasn't her fault, it was how she was born. She couldn't just stand still and let things wash over her. It wasn't who she was.  
  
"You go to the boat deck, I'll go and find Lottie." She said, reassuringly.  
  
Mrs Smith nodded, and carried on muttering to herself. Mia looked up at her fearfully. She was not use to people acting in this way. She couldn't understand the reason for Mrs Smith's change in character.  
  
"What?!" exclaimed Conrad.  
  
"Take Mia." She cried.  
  
Mia shook her head, and latched tighter to her hand.  
  
"Are you mad!? I can't leave you!"  
  
"Look, I'll meet you on the boat deck, alright. But I have to find Lottie. Please, Conrad, please take Mia, make sure she gets onto a boat." Mia threw her arms around Rosa's neck, sobbing heavily onto her shoulder.  
  
"I'm not leaving you."  
  
The water had reached their feet, wetting the soles of their shoes.  
  
"Come on!" Conrad yelled.  
  
She passed the weeping child to Conrad, who held her in his arms.  
  
"Thank you." Rosa said, with enormous feeling in her voice. "Thank you."  
  
"Don't thank me yet," Conrad said, with a slight smile. "I haven't saved the little critter, yet."  
  
Rosa kissed Mia on the cheek. "I love you, so much."  
  
She pressed Conrad's arm. "I'm trusting you with the most important, and precious thing in my life, don't let me down."  
  
"If there's a way out, I'll find it."  
  
"I know you will. Take Mia and Mrs Smith get them on a boat. I'll meet you there with Lottie."  
  
He nodded. "Good luck."  
  
"You too." Rosa gave Mia a final kiss goodbye and ran off down the corridor.  
  
Mia screamed. "Rosa!" 


	14. General Room

__

A/N This chapter is basically Lottie and Rosa's conversation after they have discovered each other. A little more about Philip comes to light. Anyway please R&R. 

Chapter fourteen ~ General Room. 

Rosa set off down the corridor, trying to ignore the water that lapped at her feet. She stopped for a few seconds to gather her breath. She leaned against a door, blinking her tears back. She craned her neck to see round the corner, there was no one there. The stairs loomed in front of her, she clambered up them, and shot across the to the third class general room. A group of steerage passengers had gathered, some were wearing life jackets and cuddling suitcases, others were crying, but none knew what was happening. 

"Lottie!" Rosa screamed to make her voice heard over the rabble. "Lottie! Philip! Lottie!" 

She looked round, trying to pick out faces in the scared crowd. She sank down on to one of the benches and caught her breath once more. 

"Rosa!" There was a sudden shout. "Rosa." Lottie appeared next to her, she looked just as scared and flustered. "What's going on?"

Rosa didn't answer, instead she responded by throwing her arms around the surprised woman. 

"Now I know we're doomed." Lottie said, as they broke apart, she clutched to Rosa's shoulders. "Now you tell me."

"What are you doing here? We should be on deck getting into a boat."

"The stewards told us to wait here." Lottie explained. 

Rosa shook her head. "No, no you don't understand. We can't wait. We have to go, we have to go now."

"You're not making any sense."

The ship suddenly lurched, causing the occupants of the general room to look up in panic.

"Lottie, Titanic is sinking."

Lottie stared at her dumbfounded. "No, no the steward. . .you're the one who doesn't. . .the steward said. . .we'll be on our soon just you wait and see."

"Where's Philip?" Rosa asked, looking round. 

"He went back to his cabin for something. Look Rosa I've got a confession to make. . ."

"Not now!" Rosa yelled. She grabbed her arm and pulled her, but Lottie refused to move. Rosa sighed in frustration, she pushed herself up onto one of the benches and shouted for silence.

"Titanic is sinking!" She yelled, the crowd fell quiet, instantly. "We have an hour to get away from here, or we're all going to die!" 

She jumped down, grabbed Lottie's hand and dragged her from the room. "No, no!" The twenty year old cried. "Not without Philip, he said he'd come back for me." 

Rosa kicked the door, angrily. "Are you stupid? Now do you wanna live or do you wanna die? 'cause personally Lottie, I don't wanna die right now, not here, not like this, I've found something to live for, an' I'm gonna hold onto that with all my might!" 

Lottie stared at her, tears were sparkling in her once dull eyes. "Well," she sniffed. "I've found something to live for, too. An' I'm not gonna leave him to save my own skin, 'cause that's cowardly, an' it's not me. Besides what's my life without him?"

"Lottie, you've only just met the man!" Rosa screeched. 

Lottie shook her head. "That's what I was tryin' to tell you. I knew him back in England, we arranged to meet here." 

Rosa gasped. Mrs Smith's ramblings were starting to make sense. "But you're getting married. . ." She exclaimed.

Lottie shook her head again. "I never had any intention of doing anything of the sort." She said, determinedly. 

"Then you're a fool."

"Am I Rosa? Am I?" She said, smiling deliriously. "I'm throwing away a lot. Comfort, security, my family. . .I were scared at first. . .but you. . .you taught that those things don't matter. . .you and Mia taught me that. I can't leave him." 

"And I can't leave you." Rosa said, softly.

"Go! Like you said, we should be in the boats."

"I promised your mother I'd look after you, an' I will. Just like Conrad promised to look after Mia." 

Lottie smiled. "I'm not a child."

"No, but you're stubborn like one. Let's go find Philip, and get outta here." 

The panic had started to set in, the general room began to empty, there were cried of pain and frustration when they reached the locked gates, and doubled back to find another way.

"Is there a another way?" Lottie asked, as they were dragged along in the crowd.

"There damn well better be!" 


End file.
